


A parting gift

by lonerfangirl



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: And re6 fueled my love for it alot, F/M, I love this ship, I wrote this like as soon as it came out, Post-Resident Evil 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonerfangirl/pseuds/lonerfangirl
Summary: Ada landed on the same roof as Leon.





	A parting gift

"You really should've moved on Simmons." Ada grappled her way onto the building she threw them off of and watched the man fall into the flames. His screams filled the air and the scent of ash and dried blood filled her nostrils. She wiped her face with her gloved hand and turned to look at the man to her left.  
  
"So you mind telling me what the hell's going on now?" He asked, bangs flopping in front of his eyes.  
  
"Where's your partner? Shouldn't you be getting back to her?" She smirked at him and re-loaded her pistol.   
  
"She's fine where she is. Helena wants some time anyway. You saw what happened to her sister."  
  
"Of course. I understand."  
  
A short silence followed before Leon cleared his throat. "So you're not gonna tell me what just happened? Why Chris Redfield told me you were dead? What the hell that video was?"  
  
She kept her eyes locked on the adjacent building and sighed. "I was cloned by Derek Simmons. I used to work for him and he became infatuated with me. When I realised this, I left." She took a breath and carried on. "You had a brief encounter with the woman herself I believe. Her name was Carla by the way. I think we both know I'm not stupid enough to get cornered by four people." She finished and looked up at him, studying his face.  
  
"You got cloned by a psychopath?"  
  
She smirked and drew her grappling gun. "Pretty much." Her gun shot out and a clang indicated to Leon that their time together was up.   
  
"Ada." Her name came out quietly, like a prayer. She was reminded of their nights together, when sleep clouded his brain and they were left muttering to eachother until dawn, when she would slip out the window and leave him again.   
  
She turned slowly and looked at him, avoiding his eyes. She settled on his feet instead.   
  
"You're not lying, are you?"   
  
She chuckled slightly and drew her gaze up to his eyes. "I've never lied to you, Leon. At least not about the important things."  
  
His eyes seemed to stare into her very soul, boring into her as she walked closer to him. "I still mean what I said to you in Raccoon."   
  
"I'm glad. I care about you a lot, Ada." He smiled softly at her as she chuckled dryly.   
  
"You definately have a way with women, Leon. I just told you I love you and I got a "I care about you" in return? I'm hurt." She finished with a wicked grin standing only inches away from him.   
  
"Well I thought it was obvious that I love you." He smirked. "But it's never gonna work is it?" Her eyes were swimming with emotions that he couldn't read. Sadness? Regret? Relief? The woman was an enigma and despite what he wanted to think, he didn't really know her at all.  
  
"It could work if you waited a bit longer for me. My job's not a very easy one to get out of."   
  
He blinked in surprise. Was she serious? Would she give it all up? Give up her whole life for him? His thoughts were cut short by the preassure of hands on the back of his neck and a pair of familiar lips on his own. The world around him seemed to stop as his hands found his way to her back as he pulled her closer to him. She curled her fingers into his hair and lost herself in his embrace. They'd slept together numerous times, but the fire inside her burned hotter at the realisation that she'd layed her most valuable card on the table for him to see. She let him worm his way into her heart fifteen years ago and however much she tried, she needed him in her life, needed his constant presence. He was so _good_. He wanted to help make the world a better place and everything he done was totally selfless. How could she not love him?  
  
She pulled away gasping slightly and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close. She was soaked in sweat and blood and so was he but she could still smell his familiar musk, one she hadn't realised she'd been missing for months. "Wait for me, Leon. Just a bit longer."  
  
He smiled into her hair and rubbed her back soothingly. "I can wait a bit longer."   
  
She grinned and pulled away from him, shooting her grappling gun into the building opposite. "Wish I could stay longer but I've gotta run. I've left you a little parting gift on the roof. See you down the road, Leon." She flew across the burning city below them and leapt through a broken window into the building. She pulled out her phone and typed two words.   
  
Leon's looked down at his illuminated cellphone and back as the woman he loved retreated.   
  
_Love you._


End file.
